It just happened
by LucindaC
Summary: Two strangers meet and get to know one another, then they are thrown into a case that could mean their lives.
1. Meetings

**1) It Just Happened Really**

It just happened really, all the sudden we were talking, there seemed to be some strange force pushing us together. Neither one of us knew a thing about the other, but, it worked. No silent pauses, no recounting what we do every day or deep confessions of honest truths. Talking. It was novel actually. I am a Sgt Mjr with the United States Marine Corp. One of the very first and few females with combat command experience. I was out running early one morning in civvies around Georgetown when I decided I'd had enough and needed coffee NOW, before going back to base. Without a real civilian wardrobe…, hey all of what I need is provided by the government, I was wearing an old pair of white (now kind of tan) tennis shorts and a trusty worn in Johnny Cash T shirt with holes. My shoes on the other hand were the best top of the line running shoe by Aero. One thing the Marines taught me, never take your feet for granted. Anyway, as I was saying… needed that coffee – hot and black, maybe a little cream and sugar, a splurge, since I had to finish my run to get back to base after all. So there I am sorta jumping back and forth to keep the heart rate up and in front of me someone does it, orders a Venti White Mocha. Damn, I had almost made it. Up I step and yep, I get a Venti White Mocha, soy milk, with whip. My real splurge drink of choice. Well this sends the guy behind me into a smirk as he steps to the counter and orders a Venti dark with nothing. (Which he exaggerates looking over at me). I know what he is thinking, high maintenance woman. Out for a easy jog to the coffee shop before going to the salon. Jogging to pick up her hot flavored sugar water , why bob up in down in line? – So, I order one of those black and white cookies and just slid it on his table as I walked past, my drink having taken longer to make. "Thought you could use a little sweetness" I tell him. He just smiles as I start the 8 mile trip back to the base, walking at first to better savor my drink.

I hear the car pulling up alongside before I see it; instinctively I reach to my waist where my weapon is not attached to my side. The transition back has not been an easy one as I force myself to relax and glance over to see the silver haired 'Venti Dark' rolling down his window. "Mam" – Yes he called me Mam, patience I tell myself, no man has gotten away with calling me Mam in a long time, I accept Sir before Mam. – "Mam, you left this device (who called it a device? It's an IPOD) at the coffee shop, they tried to get to you, but you were gone. As I shot daggers at him for calling me Mam, and tell him, "Do not call me Mam", he smiles again, - A dangerously beautiful smile. I accept my IPOD back as he steps out of his vehicle." Least I could do since you sweetened my day", as he gestures me to a bench - I am thinking gee I have heard that line before, but checking him over.. I do not get the feeling he is trying to get me in the sack. This minute at least. Looking at him, he is about 4" taller than I, gorgeous salt and pepper silver hair and eyes the blue of the sky. He has a great body, and being a marine in charge of 100's of troops, I know good bodies. We sit , while we finish our coffees … that is how it started. The 3 day a week meetings. We would meet various days and places along my run route, he would bring the coffee or I would (after that first day I went back to the straight stuff). We never discussed where we would meet, when or who would buy the coffee. It just worked.

The third week, Tuesday, I was due to have a meeting over at the Hoover building at 7am. I often helped the FBI with Marine/Civilian investigations. I decided it best to start my run at 4 am. I was about three quarters through that days route, thinking about the long hot shower I would take, just rounding the corner of Virginia and G Street when he walked out of the park, holding a cup out to me. Seeing him and realizing how happy I was he was there was when I knew I was in trouble. The fact that I was two hours early, no coffee shops I knew of in the area were open yet, made me break out into a smile worthy of a teenager. I am not really a morning person, so smiling this early, and slowing my fast run into a walking companionable silence was all I could give. He didn't ask why I was early; I didn't ask where the coffee had come from. We walked all through the park as the sun came up. I really needed to get going, he knew, we looked at each other knowing it was time to part for now when he leaned over and kissed my cheek while inhaling my scent. My eyes were locked to his as a million and also no thoughts ran between us all at once. I could feel my nipples harden against my sports bra, my breathing became labored as my vision blurred and our mouths drifted towards one another – Vooouummm, the maintenance man started the industrial mower, breaking the trance and what I am sure would have been mind blowing. I jumped at the noise, silently thanking myself for not dropping to the ground as trained, then kissed his cheek. Blushing like a school girl, I jogged off feeling like I was walking on clouds. Loosing myself to a much needed mind blowing experience in a park, at that hour would not have been a Marine's best moment. It has been so long since I lost myself. Sex, I'd had, but lost control, long time. Control ruled my life. What was going on with me? I did not know what he did for a living, what his name was, was he married? Yet I knew things like he loved ketchup on pizza, vanilla ice cream and preferred cold Chinese food to hot. We had both, fished on the Potomac, hiked the Appalachians' and been to the same sushi restaurants in various cities, agreeing Shiro's in Seattle to be our favorite.

At my meeting with an alphabet agency , I am day dreaming about Venti Dark.. smooth and rich.. not the coffee , as the assignments are being given out. Some days he looks like an investigator, the few times he has joined me for part of my run, he has been in college sweats. "Conners" , "Yes Sir" – "Would you like to join us? - you will be going to Fort Pendleton to guide SAC Williams with an ongoing issue. You are to report to Colonel Seaton.


	2. Arriving

**2) ARRIVING **

2107 hours and I am bracing against the straps as the A400M Airbus lands at Pendleton.

Early April in Southern California, thankfully I was wearing my DCU's. Tomorrow would be hot and the only dress uniform I had brought to meet Col Seaton was my winter dress blues. I spot my driver through a group of families welcoming home their loved ones and lug my go bag to the jeep. SAC Williams sheepishly walking behind me. I had not said a word to him on the flight; I was engrossed in fit reps and listening to a downloaded W.E.B. Griffin novel on my IPOD. Gunner Snead, our driver, asks me my opinion of "the situation" and if I think I will be in residents long. Considering I do not know what "the situation" is, I act like I do not hear him, hoping that Agent Williams will answer and fill me in as well. Damn, I should have brought it up on the plane. Agent Williams, whose name I learn is Andrew or "Andy", as his friends call him, explains to Snead that we will be running a joint investigation with NCIS. This interests me as having NCIS and the FBI doing anything jointly seems far fetched, throw in a Marine, high ranking or not, and I just know the next few days will be hell. There was evidently a credible lead that the FBI got during a major human trafficking bust that they passed to NCIS. This lead held so much weight that NCIS agreed they would take down the terrorist ring with ties to Pendleton and the FBI would get the glory of saving the United States from not only illegal immigration, child trafficking but the terrorists as well. (So I gathered from my new friend Andy.) Turns out, I am along as the snitch, being able to fit in, gather intel, interrogate and teach advanced weaponry. Simper Fi.

Once in my quarters, I curse myself for not having listened at the meeting. I could have told them no right then. Yes a Marine follows orders given by their superior, but this was too much. Do not get me wrong, I do not like terrorists or bad soldiers, but putting me in a situation to spy openly against my fellow Marine's is not what I had in mind. The danger did not bother me, but the reputation risk did. Honor, Courage and Commitment are our Core Values. Then again, I swore an Oath to defend this Country as well.

I changed into my night clothes, olive green tank and boy shorts – happy as hell to have the desert camo's off. I laid in my bunk listening to another chapter of Behind the Lines but my mind kept wandering to my Venti Dark companion. Would he be looking for me on the streets of Washington tomorrow? Would he think the moment we almost had scared me off? I have had my share of men, in and out of the military. Usually its wham bam, hot sex with no strings, just scratching the itch – it is difficult for it to be anything else in the military. I am thinking how great it is to finally have met someone outside the life and wonder if it could become more. This sure is the longest courtship I have been through since I was in Ms Rosasco's 4th grade match class and Mikey kept tagging me it. Maybe I should just make the move the next time I see him. I have never been shy before, taking what I want – why start now, I ask myself? That moment in the park, was that just this morning? Already I ache to see him again. I go over all our meetings in my mind, as I get to our almost kiss, remember the look in his eyes, his pupils dilating, the feel of his heart beating as I was pressed against him. I feel a tingle in my belly that travels between my legs as my clit begins to swell with desire. One plus to being an officer, I do not have to share my quarters with anyone. Thinking back to the feel of his breath mingling with mine, I close my eyes. My hands pretending to be his large, callused ones as I slide them down over my breasts, arching my back as they slide over the engorged peaks that send electric shocks all the way to my toes. I imagine him kissing my neck, the way his mouth would taste, the salt of his skin. I hear his deep guttural moan as my fingers dip below the cotton at my hips; and finds me wet with just the thought of him. There is no turning back now as my fingers spread my folds to gain entrance to my hot wet core, my muscles already clenching with anticipation. I imagine, as my hand moves, his long fingers dipping inside me. His thumb rubs a circle around my swollen clit making me buck up for more. My mouth has gone dry from breathing so heavy and I lick my lips. Think of how his weight would be on top of me, his fingers speed up, two plunging in and out of my sex while his insistent thumb does amazing things, I am not sure I can take much more of. I hear his deep sexed voice in my ear coaxing me to cum for him. His breathing labored. Our tongues exploring one another as I try to gasp for air and sanity, my insides grasping at his fingers begging him for more, humping my hips wildly in the air. I cannot even concentrate, If and alarm sounded I would not even notice. So close, so close. Then I call for God. Hear rushing waves in my ears… I come back in about a minute as my room takes shape around me and I hear the sounds of the marine base outside. I am completely sated. With these thoughts, maybe some time away from my handsome stranger is a good idea.


	3. Distractions

**3) Distractions **

**She's really on my mind, I need to focus. Last night I thought I saw her in Desert Camo riding in a jeep. This morning on my way to get coffee, I could swear I saw her running on the track. My eyesight is not so good, but it was her stride, the way she moves. It has been a long time since a woman has had this effect on me. My gut has been uneasy about this case even since I read the FBI briefing. Then Fornel requests a "private office" meeting to tell me this kid Andrew Williams is a potential leak, so they have assigned my team to work with him, get proof he is involved and take down the weapon trafficking ring that is arming terrorists with stolen government weapons. I have not told my team about Williams. The case will be hard enough on its own, and Fornel wants this kept quite until something can be proven. Regardless, I think it is best to let my team form their own opinions upon meeting him – they each have good insight and know what to look for. Tony sure was pissed when he found out we were going to solve another FBI case, while babysitting an FBI and Marine liaison then let the FBI have credit. I told him. Let's solve the case before worrying about kudos. Hell, I'll buy Dinozzo lunch when this is through.**

**As I head back to the barracks, I run through the schedule for the day. At 0700 we need to meet SgtMjr Conners and SAC Williams in the base CO, Col Seatons office. The political schmooze should take about 2 hours then we can start the investigation. As I walk back into the barracks, I bang on Dinozzo and McGee's door and run into Ziva already awake entering the hall. 15 minutes I call out. We have the floor to ourselves as the unit assigned is deployed. Somewhere in the barrack an office will be set up for us to work in for "however long it takes" I was told. I wonder if my "Red Runner", my jogging coffee friend will wonder where I am. If she will run a little slower in order for me to show up, I should have got her number so I could tell her I was going to be away. Long rich red hair with a body that doesn't quit. A sharp mind, long, long legs, that tight a-. I shake my head; put it aside Gunny. **

As I step out of my shower, I think I hear his voice in the hall. OK, I'm infatuated. I thought I saw him walking across campus this morning during my run. I can't afford to think about him, I only have a few minutes to dress before getting to my meeting. I take out my winter dress blues and ensure that everything is perfect. I straighten my Conners ID tag on the right breast and pray I do not sweat too much in front of the base commander. Maybe after the meeting I can drop by the base exchange and get something more appropriate for summer weather. I laugh as I think of showing up in the Col's office with my tank and cut off sweats, then dress in my uniform like a good marine.


	4. Greetings

**4) Greetings **

**We arrived at Col Seaton's office 10 minutes before 0700. Introductions were made; I had met Col Seaton years ago when I was still in the Corps and again on other investigations. SAC Williams was another matter. He was forgetful. However, I could see in his eyes he was not as clueless as he seemed. I was sure he was clueless to investigations and the military, but his stammering speech came and went, his hands were clammy when he shook mine with a limp wrist. Smart enough to be intimidated, but not to know he was already showing his cards. SgtMjr Conners arrived at exactly 0659. I heard a female voice in the outer office, and Col Seaton's admin greeting her. I had been sure Conners would be a man. A SgtMjr in the Marine Corps with a stellar career in combat command and interrogations, maybe Jenny was right there was a bit of sexist in me.**

**As she walked in, Dinozzo and I made the same face, our mouths dropped as she smiled and greeted each person in the room, her eyes scanning and finding mine. I was able to recover, there was a second of surprise, and recognition on her face then it was gone as she exchanged the normal marine CO pleasantries with Seaton. I heard Ziva whisper to Tony to close his mouth, that she would eat him up and spit out the skin, I am sure she meant bones. My hand itched to slap the back of Tony's head, but I could not take my eyes off her in those winter dress blues, with her ribbons perfect and not a hair out of place. A picture perfect marine. I did hear Dinozzo whisper to Ziva "uh oh a red head". **

I walked over to officially greet my silver haired friend, taking in his name and occupation. Seaton introduced us: "Sergeant Major Kat Conners please meet Former Gunny, now Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I am sure I mouthed the name to see how it felt on my lips as we continued to shake hands much longer than needed. When our hands parted so I could shake hands with his partner, I felt the loss immediately. I turned back to Leroy Jethro and said "Nice to finally know your name." All conversation and eyes were on us, as he smiled and said, "I agree, Cat, Is it"? "Katherine, but everyone calls me by my nickname Cat ." Seaton laughs and tells me to be sure to tell him the story why at some point. "You two must have met on base back in Washington?" We both replied grinning, "No" in unison with no further explanation. A million questions ran through my mind. His arm brushed against mine as we sat and I had to hold back a moan at the sensation.


	5. Briefing 1

**5) BRIEFING **

We sat around the big oak table in Col. Seaton's outer office. Seaton, Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David; an officer with Muossad, on loan to NCIS, SAC Williams, Tim McGee, Leroy Gibbs and myself. SAC Williams started to speak, not knowing the hierarchy of military meetings, or meetings in general. Seaton swiftly cut Williams off and asked that I brief the group on the general operation, accommodations of the base and units involved. I assumed this was Seaton's way of putting the Marines in the lead on the case. Regrettably, I did not know enough to lead the meeting, but I would try. I recapped how the case came to our attention and the general information I had learned last night. In the middle of my briefing, Leroy went over to the sideboard to get coffee, he returned with two, handing me one with a knowing smile. I almost forgot where I was at in speaking, but thanked him, noticing his team all giving each other looks that this was not normal. I explained which squadrons had been at Pendleton when the weapons went missing, and to which units they belonged. There was a list of over 100 names outside of those squads that may have had access or knowledge of the missing weapons and each one's whereabouts would have to be tracked down. I held up the mission packet showing the areas of the world the smuggled children had come from and where they were known to have ended up. Just one of the questions; Did the weapons and children get moved together? Swapped? I wound up the operation briefing stating that Agent Gibbs would provide the group more detailed information. Seaton raised his eyebrow to me in question "Going soft Conners?" Leroy just looked over at me and with a slight nod to let me know he would go into more detail. The look made me feel as if he was devouring me. Honestly, I had not read the brief notes the night before, having been otherwise occupied. I passed out maps of the area and ran through the layout of the base, the mess hall, track, training facilities, and our quarters, which also housed our office. (As a side thought, I realized we were all in the same building and he may have been very close last night as I imagined him touching me.. I could not recall how loud I was.) Everyone took notice of my blush, but was to kind or intelligent to comment, except Dinozzo. He said, "Wow, we are all in the same building, same floor, I vote for co-ed showers." Leroy and I must have shot him the same look as he mumbled "Sorry boss" and slapped himself on the back of the head. (That is odd, I noted, but the NCIS team seemed un-fazed, I would have to ask Leroy about that.)

Stumbling on, I informed Seaton that we would require his sign off on a secure feed to Washington as well as Class A wireless secured network. We would be signing out two jeeps and a humvee, no drivers due to the sensitive nature of our investigation. I thought to myself that Dinozzo could not know my thoughts about his boss, there had been no overt looks, the ones we did share could easily be considered shyness or respect. I had to bite down on my tongue as I felt a laughing fit coming on.( This sometimes happens to me in meetings at the most inopportune time.) I sure did hope that in my orgasmic delusions I had not screamed too loud. I was saying a silent thank you prayer that I did not know Leroy's name at the time, when I realized Seaton was addressing me. I had not heard a word of his question so looked down to pretend I had been occupied with the briefing notes in front of me. I replied "Yes Sir" hoping it was an appropriate answer. Leroy noticed, and slightly touched my leg under the table to let me know he would fill me in. Seaton continued his commands by saying it would be up to me whether I should be undercover, not telling the squad members I was here as an investigator, if I believed it would be better for the case. As Seaton dismissed himself to attend to base matters and allow us to get into the details of the case, I rushed ahead, looking at Williams, to let him know he would have to go to through a clearance briefing to get a badge that would allow him limited access to base facilities. Avoiding looking at any one agent too long, I informed the group that NCIS's Washington badges would be adjusted for a wider range of access while on base, but still limit them from entering specialty secured areas and special ops facilities. With Seaton gone, I added that Dinozzo's badge would be keyed to only allow him entrance to the male heads. Upon completion of the case any additional clearance they were given would be removed. SAC Williams badge would be destroyed.

Williams raised his hand to see if he could go to the facilities, so we broke for 5 minutes before getting into the dirt of the case. Once the group began to disperse, Dinozzo was walking up to me but Leroy placed his hand on my arm to gently steer me to the corner of the room. "How did I not know you were a Marine"? I replied, "Right back at you, Leroy. Should I call you Leroy…? Gibbs"? "Oh, you can call me Jethro, Cat."

We stopped talking then and just kept smiling at one another; Dinozzo broke into our space, asking if he could get me a bagel or refresh my coffee. Jethro answered "Sure Dinozzo, 2 black coffees". As Dinozzo slumped away, Jethro smiled and told me I seemed a little out of it, he could see I had not heard a word of Seatons direction and wanted to know where my mind had been. I simply replied " On the work ahead of us, of course." We continued to smile like two idiots while Jethro told me Seaton had scheduled me to do advance weapons instruction at 2pm the next 4 days to meet some of the subject marines in a class setting. Then Jethro lowered his head and turned more toward the corner to quietly ask me how well I knew SAC Williams and had I spoken to Fornell before coming to Pendleton. I explained that I just met Williams and was due to have a conference call with Fornell at noon, he was welcome to join. I felt like he wanted to say something more, but as the room was filing back up, he just said that sounds good and we went back to the table. Once we had sat down, he turned to me and asked, "So how are we going to do this"? I was a not sure what "this" he was referring to, which he picked up on right away "The lead on the case?" I explained I had been a little off lately so at this point he knew more about the case than I did and he could take the lead as long as he kept me in the loop, no secrets; "I do not play the dishonesty game." He looked into my eyes saying he caught my double meaning, and agreed. I thought I might melt, fall over, were my knees shaking? Oh, damn, had I just licked my lips, why is he looking at me like that? I leaned over and said, we can't do this now, we're in a room full of investigators. He whispered back "I know, but it is kind of fun seeing you flustered," in my ear. I just hope no one in the room could hear me purr. He sat up, cleared his throat, and began his portion of the meeting. All business, all Marine, all NCIS Special Agent. It took every ounce of control I had to pay attention to what he was saying and not let my mind and eyes wander all over his body.


	6. Thinking Back

**6) Thinking Back **

**As I begin to give the details of the investigation and how we will break into groups to cover more ground, I think back to my first meeting with Kat Connors. **

**I needed to taste her; this overwhelming urge had been with me since she first laid that cookie on my table. Her scent was enough to intoxicate me as she walked by. I thought it was over there, a pretty girl, an erection. Then, she had left her electronic music thing at the counter. The barista returned to her place behind the counter and called out if anyone knew the woman in the Johnny Cash shirt, red hair in a ponytail that had just left? On impulse I stood up, told her I did and would return it. If I couldn't locate her on the street, then I'd come back each morning until I saw her again. No hardship, no big deal, I need coffee after all. She must have been walking or running in the area based on her bouncing in line, with those legs, not a surprise. Speaking of bouncing, her breasts were great, a little large for a girl with such a small waste. I just bet she had perky pale pink nipples that sat at the top. Like a cherry on an ice cream sundae. I can imagine their taste, slightly sweet and musky from the heat of her running in a sports bra. In seconds, a million thoughts were going through my head. My favorite, that I dwell on at length, her ordering that complicated coffee drink and me just walking behind her, lifting up that tennis skirt to find her bare underneath. My hand caresses her ass as I slide a finger under her, finding her hot and ready for me. My cock pulsing with need, I angle her down, then slid right into her there at the counter, everyone watching, her moaning as she arches so I can penetrate her deeper. I bend over her, suck her neck, smell that intoxicating scent that seems to belong to only her. Her tight wet core milking me as I slam into her over and over. I run my hand up her smooth rippled stomach, she intakes a deep breath in anticipation, between panting that I do her faster, harder. My hand travels to her cleavage, sliding across to capture one beautiful nipple. I feel and hear that she is getting close. Thank god, as I can't hold back any longer, I press down on her back and watch as I pull my slick cock all the way out and push hard back in, we both explode together. Her passionate screams ring in my ears, I have to catch my breath. My coffee is cold now, I see her, walking up ahead on the sidewalk. I roll down my window. **


	7. Briefing 2

**7) Briefing 2 **

**All this time I have been talking, only a slight sweat and tremendous bulge give away where my thoughts have been. I wrap up my investigation discussion by giving my team their general assignments, they each already know what to do, this little show was for the benefit of Kat and Williams. Dinozzo and David will oversee the final inventory sweep at the main armory while gathering whatever they can about suspicious personnel. McGee, Williams, Kat and I will go back to our quarters to take possession of our newly requisitioned vehicles and equipment, set up the secured office area then go over the Advanced Weapons Training (AWT) roster. We will need to notify each soldier's Unit CO before the end of the day without tipping our hat on why their soldiers must attend. Until we know all the players and how high up these weapon thefts go, the real agenda won't be shared. **

**I did not want to bring SAC Williams back while we set up the secured office, McGee will watch him ,this will also give me some time to observe Williams while he works, I should have called Fornell on the way over, now Ill have to wait until the noon briefing Kat has with him. Filling Kat in on our suspicions may not be a good idea without more intel. Keeping it from her might be worse. I trust her from the weeks we have known each other. Maybe she already knows. **

Alright, so I am old school, or new school being a Marine female and not wanting to give up control of an investigation. Officially I am just here to provide an "in" for Williams and NCIS with the Marines..Unless of course I take Col Seatons more than obvious attempts to put me in charge. That snitch label coming up to turn my stomach again. These are my brothers and sisters and no matter how much I like Venti Dark, Jethro.. Jethro, he has taken command. How can that turn me on and piss me off at the same time? I am not usually a whiner, but I do not play games, so will have to let Jethro know how I am feeling and that we would be better off discussing some potential investigative techniques now instead of fumbling later. It is certain from what I have seen so far Williams cannot lead the investigation and I have this feeling in my gut that there is more to him being here than I have been told. Taking a que from Jethro's team, I walk up to him and say "Gibbs, can we talk in private." His eyebrows raise, if from me calling him Gibbs or asking him to a private room I am not sure. The possibilities run through my mind as I feel my nipples getting hard… Work Marine… Work… get your mind out of the gutter.

As he follows me into the room and I hear the door close, I can feel his body behind me. He is not touching me, but it is as if there is an energy around him that makes the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. I am instantly wet. I physically shake my head as I look into his eyes, he smirks as if he knows exactly what he is doing to me. I feel like he is devouring me just with his look, but he does not step closer, he does not speak, he is waiting for me to set the agenda for this private meeting. So I do. Looking straight into his eyes. "Gibbs, while I appreciate you saving my ass with Col Seaton, We should run this investigation in tandem for the best results. He still doesn't speak. Realizing his technique, not sure I can take even a few silent seconds looking at those blue eyes, I of course fill the silence, as he planned. I turn and start to pace. "There is something off about SAC Williams, he does not have the background or skills in investigation, so why would he be sent here to lead it? His body language and comments during the briefing were not inline with what was being discussed. Therefore, at noon, Williams will not be included in the briefing with Fornell as I have some questions to ask. Since technically, I am here only as his liaison, despite Col Seaton's desire to have me run the case since I am the only Marine, I need you to assign him to writing up the CO AWT memo and anything McGee can keep him busy doing. This should help with any suspicion Williams may have with me keeping him out of his own agencies briefing. His file was forwarded to me via email, so once the secured lines are set up I can find out more. This Fornell should also be able to answer my questions, I have never met him but by reputation he is a stand up guy. A pain in the ass, Army – but stand up nonetheless." As I am pacing and barking all of this, Jethro's eyes begin to glint with amusement. As I open my mouth to ask what is so funny, he says he knows Fornell well and they had a discussion before he left regarding Williams. I try to hold off my look of irritation, stopping in my tracks and let out a breath that he did not mention this to me sooner. His look says he knows what I am thinking. "Kat, we just met professionally 2 hours ago, I couldn't say anything until I knew what you knew and how close you were to Williams." He is right, damn he is right. Jethro provides the SITREP as he knows it, then grabs my hand and kisses it, saying "I am glad you are here."- it is a surprise, very unexpected, but I really ..." I of course, want to know where the sentence is going, so far I feel the same way, he doesn't complete it. We fall into our normal pattern of talking. I notice both our ramrod at attention postures morph to at ease and then change to a more casual leaning. I agree openly that it is unexpected, I tell him how I had been excited about meeting a man outside the job and that now I know he is a fed, there is another excited part where we can discuss things we could not before. To myself I think about my normal military/government boyfriends or booty buddies. Normal is immediate, here or there as needed. No waiting. Sure, we haven't "jumped in" outside of my day and night dreams.. yet. He looks at me again, reading my thoughts, eyebrows raising and just a hint of a smirk. His eyes begin to darken and I notice his eyes moving between my lips and eyes. I turn, so he cannot see the heat in my eyes, regain composure. As we talk, there is a great deal of sexual tension but, we need to remain focused on this investigation. I know from history Marine's being backed into a corner and facing Leavenworth do not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way. Ultimately, that is what we are dealing with here. Marines that have betrayed their country, committed treason and gotten into bed with terrorists. Any distractions could mean death. (The little devil on my shoulder… she's whispering it could more dangerous with the tension than if we just sated the need, get into our own bed, shower, against a wall, across a desk – whatever just soon.)


	8. Waiting for Noon

_A/N : This case stuff really throws me, I am not sure how to write it so keep getting stuck. Any suggestion are appreciated. Hopefully next chapter I can work in some smut._

8) Waiting for noon ..

As we join McGee and Williams in our primitive but hopefully effective "Op Control Room", I offer to help McGee, but Jethro said its good to let McGee work it out. He goes on to explain in detail what McGee is doing with the all the wires, machines cameras and computers and why he was setting them up in the way he was. I had the impression from earlier comments that Jethro was not known for his tech knowledge but it seems the truth is far different, he is very aware of technology and how it works but allows his team to grow and advance by holding back his own knowledge. I assume if something comes up he provides hints, helping them figure it out, he seems like that type of C.O. My respect for him only grows the more I learn of him.

The next few hours Williams, Jethro, and I went through OMPFs (Official Military Personnel Files) putting names on either the AWT roster, an interview list or deeming the person not a part of the investigation based on their files. McGee spent the time completing the set up of our secure line and office. We discreetly watched Williams as he chose files to put in the AWT/Interview/No Need piles, knowing we would have to re-evaluate every one. Noon was fast approaching; I was relived when Jethro told Williams to write up the AWT recruits Commanding Officers notification to let them know basic details of Advanced Weapons Training being given by Gunnery Sgt Gibbs and SgtMgr Conners. Looks like I was going to be Gibbs C.O.

**After my private meeting with Kat, I called Abby to see if she could set us up with an MTAC private feed through Conners laptop so that we did not have to remain in the office or makeshift main op center, with Williams. True to form, she came through and as we got to ****Kat's quarters we could already see her on the laptop screen dancing in her lab to her loud music. I made the introductions, Kat telling Abby she loved Android Lust and had Abby heard the new CD? Abbs was exalted she knew who the band was and they discussed other artists they had in common. Eventually I broke in and asked if Fornell was ready yet to be patched through. Abby had a few more encryptions to work through and validation log-ins. Kat took the opportunity to take me aside and say she agreed and respected my decision - no complaints that I had made it without her, to spend my time here as Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, she reached the same conclusions I had that it made a better training team and allowed us more opportunities. She asked about my weapons knowledge, so I let her now I was a Scout Sniper, kept up with latest advancements and my qualifications. She seemed very surprised. I ask her if that bothered her and she said hell no, it intrigued her, she would love to shoot with me, and was I any good. I told her I was ok and skipped over the parts about winning the annual International Sniper** **Competition several years. That discussion would come in time, if ever. She asked if I wanted to go over the curriculum with her later. Of course, I did – I didn't want her out of my site. Changing the subject - ****I explained I would need Abbs to do a bit of background change in case anyone checked me out, so if she was going to run my file, she should do it soon before it was changed. **

My first inclination was to push Jethro against the wall once we reached my quarters. His sent intoxicated me so much that things were out of focus. I wanted, no needed to feel his body against mine, memories of my previous evenings climax had my hands on his shoulders pushing him to the wall once the door was shut. Thankfully, I heard Android Lust coming from the laptop I had set up earlier. I laughed; all thoughts of a few minutes alone with him were squashed as I saw a Gothic woman dancing on screen to a band I liked. -I should have disengaged the camera. I thought Abby was eccentric wither her outfit and tats, I would have to show her mine someday, but was also got me was that she was beautiful. I instantly felt a strange, maybe jealous jolt (very strange feeling for me) of the easy relationship her and Jethro seemed to have.

As I was trying to sort out the old green monster long hidden since high school, Jethro told me about his personal file upgrade. Ha, maybe if I had not had weeks of talking with him, or visions of him hard and naked , but no, I explained I liked surprises and to find out about a person on my own. After all, I had known him three weeks and knew he didn't like syrup but honey on pancakes. I looked forward to exploring the rest. Pretenses be damned.

**A grin slowly spread on my face as she used my line about surprises. It is true she already knew a lot about me from our talks over the last few weeks. More personally than most of my agents. I was a bit disappointed her camera was active, a few moments alone would have been nice, maybe finish what we started yesterday morning - when she grabed my collar and started pushing me to the wall I was instantly hard with need. I need to taste her again. Will there be a time we are not interrupted? She has made it clear where she wants this to lead, but I know it is not smart to get sidetracked while doing an investigation. We have taken this slow so far, will a little more time hurt. After all, blue balls can be dealt with. **

Abby broke through our thoughts to say Fornell was coming on and we were a go, jut to give her a call when it could be disconnected.


End file.
